RemnantCheckmate
by Saint Castle
Summary: It has been 100 years since the First Fall of Salem. Remnant became the home to many more tales and legends. Some of these tales are considered true. There are also some legends that could have been true, but are considered myth due to their absurdity and lack of proof. 2 evils plays remnant as a chess game. remnant protects itself. RWBY with Fate elements. RWBY belongs to Monty.


Remnant/Checkmate;

Introduction

It has been 100 years since the First Fall of Salem. Remnant became the home to many more tales and legends. Some of these tales are considered true due to its historical backing. These include: The Invincible Girl, The Monkey and the Sailor, The Fire Princess, The Tale of the War Maiden, Quick Silver, The Snow Queen, and The Tale of two Sisters, The Bull and The Cat. There are also some legends that could have historical backing, but are considered myth due to their absurdity and lack of proof. These were true, but in the end were considered as just legends. These people were just forgotten in the annals of history and considered as more so called fairy tales. These Legends are: The Knight King of Vale, The Witch with Two Soul, The Jade Giant, The Lioness, The Bunny of Menagerie, The Siver-Eyed Reaper, The Outskirt Gunners, and The Emerald Tower. These may sound like different stories, but in truth they are one big story called "The Legends". It is these tales that were worth reading. I am Timothy Port Oobleck. Let's start shall we.

Chapter 1: The Knight King of Vale

In the vale district, a child was looking out the window. It was snowing outside. It is a curious thing: snow. It rarely snows in Vale, but when it does, it means something terrible is going to happen. It is a bad omen really. Food will become scarce. Creatures of the dark will lurk and raid the town at night. Men and women alike will lose their love ones either to the storm or the beast lurking within it.

It is dangerous, but beautiful as well. Every snow flake is its own person. There was never two snowflakes with same pattern. It is a beautiful sight to behold. It is a once in a blue moon kind of thing.

"Tigri, why are you still up?" The ward, Layla Goodwitch, was peering inside the door. Tigri Embers looked to the ward and said. "It is the snow. I feel its calling me."

"Really now? Why is that?" The Good Witch asked the child.

"I don't know. It is as if someone is out there calling for me." The ward eyes widened at the thought. This child is being called by the moon. An invocation is being made. Is she really the child, and the heir of the House of Vale?

"My child, it is not the snow that is calling, but the moon" I told the little tiger faunus.

"Then why does it say enter the snow?" She asked.

"Let me tell you a tale." At the sound of word "tale", the little tiger inched closer her tail swaying back and forth. She has always been a sucker for fairy tales. She must have gotten it from her father. The Tigerling rested her head on my lap, and I began my tale. "Okay, but promise me you will only ask me questions after the story." The child nodded profusely. "I'll tell you the tale of the Knight King of Vale"

Long Ago, there was a war. It was a war between men and women called hunters and monsters which we call Grimm. The Grimm and Humanity has fought this war for centuries. Neither side were willing to give in. It was then the Queen of the Grimm thought of a plan. The first part of her plan was to destroy the kingdom of Vale. There was a problem however: to do that she needs to destroy the huntsman academies. These academies hold something special within them. These are also places where future protectors of humanity grow. The queen began her charge. She first hired four men who amassed followers for her. She then moved her first piece.

A girl whose name burns like the flames. She was tasked to capture and take the power of a Maiden of Myth. This girl did not go along right away. She first got two people she trusted. A thief and the assassin. They battled the maiden and was on the process of taking her power when they were interrupted by a nasty little crow. They retreated, but all was not lost they had half of her power. The crow then took the maiden to a tower where she was taken cared for a wizard and witch.

The girl and her two companions then took her time, spreading discord and havoc in vale with the aid of a master thief, and his companion, with a few terrorist. They finally took vale, but not without opposition. The huntsman in training fought with her forces and the Grimm at the same time. She was also able to take the full power of the maiden, and Vale fell that day. The queen was pleased.

Little did she know that this act would call some heroes from the people. One of which, was a knight, and this knight was mad. His lady love died fighting against that woman. He then vowed to avenge her. A few trying battles later, they met again in the battlefield. The knight stood victorious over the witch in red, but by the time girl hung her head and said. "Kill me. I deserve it for all of the things I've done."

The knight looked again and said "I would before, but I know deep down that something changed." The knight walked away leaving the girl alone to herself. A few years later, the knight led a charge to take back vale. They were victorious, but not without casualties. He and the men he lead lost something that day. They lost many friends and love ones, and from that day on they took an oath to not put their sacrifices in vain.

The people rejoiced and the people settled back in to Vale, and the knight was crowned as King. It was a happy time for Vale, but not for the king. The people took notice and decided that the king should have a queen. Many proposals were given, and many young ladies tried their hand, but to no such luck. The king was still mourning for the loss of his lady love and all of his losses. The people gave up and let the king be to his grief. It was okay so long as the king performed his duties. They thought that it was not fair, but little can they do.

A few months later and a girl with red hair decided to visit the king. This was no ordinary girl and she was an old friend. She helped him more times than her fingers can count. A few looks in the city and a trip in the castle later. The two met and had a fun time. A few words became a few sentences, A few dinners became nights filled with passion. The woman became a guest. It turned out the woman was pregnant. Fearing her friend's reputation and the tale of grief bestowed upon her. She left, but the two kept contact. They were never married for she knows his heart belong to another.

However, it was not a happy story. The Grimm attacked once more destroying the city. The king with all his might defended the city. The king eventually fell the Grimm, but not without a price. The king lost his life. He left not without a promise though. He said: "My heir will be called to the fray and the moon, as my witness, shall make the call one day." He then turned to the red haired who fought with him to the end. "They will summon me, and I promise I will return." He then faded in to the night in white ashes. The end.

"Now then kitty know what this entails you are his heir." I said kissing the little tiger. "The king calls to you and now you must take this to heart that your father is always with you. I will help you summon your father in the morning" The little tiger fell asleep and I left the room.

I came to the found and made a call. "Heather, this is Layla. It has begun."


End file.
